


【KT】短打练习

by Leslieeedinophi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieeedinophi/pseuds/Leslieeedinophi
Summary: 三小节练习KinKi Kids相遇29周年快乐
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一节  
> 单亲父亲

他向来不怎么注意外界，也不费心去打理邻里关系，渐渐的周围的邻居至少明面上不再表现出对他的兴趣。他乐得如此，用沉默换取沉默，挺公平。  
那个人倒是另类。来的时候弄出了挺大动静，看起来没有多少生活经验，对着一大堆摞放在门口的纸箱手足无措，还弄翻了一个装满杂物的盒子，害得他一出电梯打了个滑差点踩到小球仰面倒地。  
男人的眼睛里带着歉意，忙不迭跑过来道歉，姿态却是说不上来的优雅从容。他这才看清远处还有一个背着小书包的女孩，和他如出一辙的圆眼睛，只是少了些亮光，像是一潭死水。  
他不介意男人弄乱的楼梯间，只是心里莫名的认为，这个人会给自己的生活带来一些不一样的东西。在社会里摸爬滚打太久，和别人对上眼大概就能将这个人的性情摸个七七八八，可男人不一样，他的眼睛里可以看到温柔，可以看到坚强，但看不到希望，光芒只是借了楼道的灯，微微低头就会被全部回收。  
看不透。这种脱离掌握的感觉让他不太舒服。  
他婉拒了男人邀请自己去他家吃晚饭的提议，看着男人眼瞳里的浅浅失落，敏锐地察觉到其中一闪而过的满意。既然不喜欢又何必出言邀请？他在心里吐槽，象征性摆摆手就当和新邻居打招呼了。  
男人似乎是自己一个人带着小女孩，每天早上他准备睡下的时候会听到隔壁传来的声音，大概是在做饭。男人是附近花店的老板，每天起得很早。刚开始他偶尔作息正常早起几次，能看到小女孩自己背着书包锁门，然后下楼骑车子去上学。看着女孩头发留长、烫卷，制服更换，有一种自己也在养孩子的莫名成就感。  
女孩不太喜欢自己，他能从那种直刺过来的目光里感受出来。大概是觉得自己的父亲被别人抢走了，从而有一种自己的领地被别人侵犯了一样的感觉吧。  
大概连那种特有的眼睛里的雾气也能遗传。不过又和她父亲有些不一样，和女孩对视的时候总觉得她像一只小豹子。

你离他远一点。有次女孩与他共乘电梯下楼，抱着胳膊突然冲他开口。  
剛很不容易，你不要伤害他。  
女孩一边说一边低头装模作样和手上的倒刺作斗争，不小心用大了劲疼得倒吸一口凉气。  
他看着女孩那副想关心又不好意思的别扭样子，不顾青春期小孩的心理拍拍她头，说我会照顾好你爸的，这样的话你最好还是直接找他说。  
和父亲还是有共通点的，一样的心里能藏事情。

她不喜欢我的。她更喜欢她妈妈。  
他之前问过男人。当时男人正窝在他的怀里，说这话的时候吹出的热气流连在胸前。屋里那股情欲的腥膻味还没散去，男人肩头的痣附近还有泛红的咬痕。高潮的余韵让男人身体微微颤抖着，他伸手过去还能摸到被干得柔软外翻的穴肉。忍不住压着他又来了一遍，结束之后男人在自己身下哭喘着揽着他脖子索吻，像是一头受伤的幼兽急匆匆寻找着一个有安全感地方一样往怀里蹭。泪水，唾液，都被蹭在他胸口处，他惊讶于一向洁癖的自己竟然逐渐习惯了这样的贴近。

还说呢，她的指甲油都和你的是一个色系吧。  
只有这里相同吧？怀里传来闷闷的笑声，悄悄的得意和苦涩。

男人很喜欢被亲吻，他便投其所好。不知道除了在情事里以外，那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛里什么时候能重新焕发活力。眼尾和身体各处是一样诱人的媚红色，他第一次觉得美丽这个词可以用来形容一个比自己大还带着孩子的离婚男人。像是一团火，平时将那些灼眼却不烫手的火光收在那副温柔外壳里，却又让他上瘾，心甘情愿被男人白日里藏在平静面容下汹涌的情感淹没。  
这样的人，本身就是毒药一样的存在。他看着过度劳累昏睡在自己身边的人，低头亲了亲他的睫毛。蝴蝶的翅膀一样，以微不可见的弧度颤动了一下。

20.4.14


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二节  
> 美丽俏寡妇

男人起身的动静吵醒了他。破旧公寓的窗帘也同样的劣质，遮不住的阳光透过来刺痛了他的眼睛。眯着眼睛适应了一会儿，一抬眼就是男人的背影，能看着光洁的后背上都是自己留下的痕迹。于是他伸手一个个点下来，又摸到了股间。  
还做？男人还没彻底清醒过来，嗓音沙哑着像是自言自语。  
可以吗？  
倒也不是不行。  
都这样回答了，那不做白不做。然后他撑开被子，男人就动作熟练地躺回去他怀里。细细密密的接吻，然后被重重咬了一口。  
你压到我头发了。  
多大点事情。他小声嘟囔，怀里的人在他胸口处轻拍了一下表示不满。距离上一次中出大概还没有三个小时，在男人恰到好处的揉捏下很快就硬了起来，借着后穴里还没清理出来的精液润滑，很快就进入了状态。

第一次见到他是在附近的三流酒馆里。按理来说那样举手投足都带着贵气的人从不会出现在这样吵吵闹闹的低级场所，只不过黑色的裙摆有意的擦过自己的裤脚时，他就明白男人并不是那些故作姿态的所谓上流社会。  
头上还戴着黑纱，按照男人自己的话来说就是刚把恶心透顶的丈夫送进棺材。没想到那位老爷和众人口中那和蔼可亲关心平民百姓的高尚样子大相径庭，也不是什么省油的灯，还活着的时候可没少干出那种强迫小孩的恶心勾当。男人也是被福利院的院长在那位老爷的授意下送去宅子里养着，开苞的时候也不过十七八岁。  
我算是那些人里待遇最好的了，他出钱供我上学留洋，给我买那些画材画具，最后还装模作样的娶了我，一喝多了就拽着我手不撒把非要让我摸他。也不看看自己多少岁了，还觉得自己是小年轻？能活到六十岁就算他祖上积德。自己也不行，还天天幻想和年轻男孩们搞三搞四的，却也不嫌丢人。男人讥讽的话仿佛还在耳边回荡。

怎么死的？有次和男人做的时候，他突发奇想就随口一问。  
很简单，就是加大了他那天用的安眠药的剂量而已。男人不避讳他，坐在身上扶着他的东西进去，完全没入的时候发出了满意的喟叹。他向上慢慢的顶，一寸寸碾过热的发烫的紧致内壁，碰到某个地方的时候男人突然软了腰，他便故意来回磨蹭那一处。  
宅子里的佣人早就看他不爽了，我杀了他对他们又没有害处，换我一个这样贴心的主人他们高兴还来不及呢。男人长发汗湿成一缕一缕贴在身上，喘息声都逐渐连不成囫囵个，弯着腰撑在他身上，一下一下叫得人如同百爪挠心般难以忍受。  
我算是知道他为什么这样喜欢你了。他抬起他一缕长发，贴在嘴边吻了吻，还能闻到玫瑰的妖冶香气。

你不专心。男人故意收紧后穴夹得他闷哼出声，还红着脸瞪他，说是生气更像是撒娇。  
除了想你还能想谁？他听话的抬胯更加用力地冲撞，听着男人控制不住的好听的呻吟感觉又硬了几分。男人已经射过一次，弄得两人小腹间一片黏糊糊，除了肉体相撞的声音还能听见淫靡的粘液声。怀里的人全身都是自己留下的青青紫紫的标签，此刻正放荡地在他身下大张着双腿浪叫，完全没有报道里那副痛失爱夫的悲戚模样。  
那又怎样，你那报道里写得本就不是真正的我。再次中出之后男人浑身疲软的在自己手臂间蜷成一团，后穴被干得红肿外翻，一张一合之间挤压出一些白浊。  
真正的我是什么样，你还不知道吗，光一？

他把男人搬去浴缸里，就着自己小破房子宝贵的热水给他清理里面的东西。男人听话极了，没了白日里那些呲牙咧嘴的小脾气，只软绵绵伏在他肩头用鼻尖蹭他耳垂，呼出的热气惹得他胯间又隐隐有些抬头的迹象。  
别闹了，你身体承受不住了。他蹙眉压下男人不安分的脑袋，专心撑开后方让液体流出来。  
光一，我搬来你这里住吧。男人半眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡的样子，说着这样暧昧不明的话。

20.4.15


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三节  
> 师生 年下 器具

“老师。”  
他在办公室里加班批改试卷，同事们都离开了，这时候男孩打电话过来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我给老师准备了礼物。”男孩的声音通过电话传过来，断断续续掺了一点零碎的杂音和吵吵闹闹的叫喊，听起来信号不太好。  
礼物？他愣了愣，扔下手里的红笔四处翻找。男孩似乎能看见他的一举一动，接着又说：“在你左手边第二个抽屉里。”  
搞什么，神神秘秘的。他皱了皱眉，带着点期待拉开抽屉就看见了一个蓝色的长条盒子，还用红色丝带扎了一个歪歪扭扭四不像的蝴蝶结，一看就知道出自谁的手笔。  
“蝴蝶结扎得好丑哦，光一。”他把手机设成免提放在桌上，去拆开那个盒子。  
“满意吗，老师？”男孩笑得有些恶劣，大概早已料到他一定会尴尬的手足无措。紫色的跳蛋，玻璃材质的拉珠，还有一个黑色的肛塞。男孩贴心的放了润滑剂，他拿起来看了看，竟然还选了草莓味。  
“老师，放进去好吗，就那样带着它回家等我。”男孩声音里带着笑意，他在电话这头猜想着男孩此刻的表情——一定笑得像狐狸。  
还没组织好拒绝的话，男孩又突然问：“我这次历史得了多少分？”  
“诶？”他翻看桌子上乱糟糟的试卷，找出了单独标记好的那一份，“97分，怎么了？”  
“你说好的，”男孩开始撒娇，声音通过耳边的手机传过来直接烫红了他耳廓，“你说过只要我这次上90分就可以满足我一个愿望。”  
那也…不能是这样的愿望吧？他有些哭笑不得，红着脸看看盒子里那些玩具，又看看试卷上自己刚打下的分数，男孩又开始催促：“快点嘛，老师。”  
他内心挣扎了一下，最终乖乖拿起润滑和跳蛋，说：“我只用一个，不能再多了。”  
“老师你最好还是拿上肛塞哦。”男孩笑了几声，“不然掉出来了多不好。”  
混蛋。他咬着牙在心里暗骂一声，进了厕所隔间。男孩还不忘指挥他带着手机进去，说要立刻开始享受老师的奖励。  
他在最里面的厕所隔间里，有些羞耻地挤出润滑液给自己扩张。昨晚上刚被男孩里里外外折腾了一遍，后面还算是湿软，扩张的过程不算太费劲。刚把跳蛋放进去，男孩就说：“再往里一点。”  
再往里面就碰到敏感点了…他有些犹豫，没来得及开口拒绝，后面的东西突然就激烈地动作起来，一下一下往深处窜，没费多少功夫就顶到了敏感点。他失控地叫出声，努力收紧后穴不让跳蛋掉出来，却没想到又把跳蛋往里面送了送，直接碾过了敏感点让他双腿发软快要站不住。  
“是可以远程控制的新款呢。”男孩的声音传过来，他感受着后方源源不断的刺激，得不到充分填满的后穴疯狂叫嚣着空虚。他只好把肛塞放进去，原想自己抚慰一下，那边的指挥就及时响起：“不能自己偷偷摸哦，老师。”话音刚落，他就感觉到后面的东西震动频率加快，一瞬间站不住就跌坐在地上，舒服又羞耻地呻吟出声。  
这时候他听见远处有踢踢踏踏的脚步声和说笑声，是放学后在学校训练的学生。他连忙捂住嘴，死死咬住下唇，紧张地注意着外界的声音，果不其然听见了男孩们推开门走了进来。

“光一前辈一直在打电话呢…”有个男孩这样说，他才想起来今天光一也在学校里训练。  
“是女朋友吧？感情真好。”  
是个屁…他感受到自己后面在疯狂收缩着，润滑剂一点点从后穴里挤出，自己甚至能听见奇怪的声音。突然意识到和男孩的通话还没有挂断，他连忙去摸手机想要先按下结束，后面的东西又突然动得更厉害，他一下没控制住低喘了一声，门板外的闲聊声也戛然而止。  
“…你有没有听见什么声音？”  
“……快走吧。”  
然后水龙头被关上水声也停止，他听见拖沓的脚步声渐渐远去，暗暗松了口气。咬着牙提起裤子系好腰带，强忍着后穴里的震动和异物感，就听见男孩的声音又从电话里传过来：“老师，在办公室等我一起回家哦。”语罢男孩便先行一步挂断了电话，好像也调低了档位，一时间较为舒缓的模式让他习惯了刺激的后面滋生出些许痒意，更加难以忍受。  
臭小鬼。他抱怨着一路走回办公室，感觉到双腿不停打颤，扶着墙壁低着头喘息掩饰着面上不自然的潮红。前面也涨的难受，不停外涌的液体大概已经沾湿了内裤，他暗自庆幸今天穿了比较宽松的裤子，还有外套可以勉强遮掩一下。  
还没走到门口，就看见一个熟悉的身影向着自己走过来，握着手机冲自己笑得灿烂。看他走的缓慢，男孩就自己加快步子跑过来，一把揽住他就开始蹭。  
“喂…好歹注意一下。”他实在没劲推开让自己浑身无力的始作俑者，毫无作用地象征性抵抗了几下就歪在了男孩怀里。  
男孩训练过后冲过澡才过来的，身上还有自己给他挑选的沐浴露香味。发梢还带着湿意，蹭的他发痒直想缩脖子。  
男孩牵过他的手，覆在男孩腿间的硬物上，还得坏笑着凑到他耳边吹气：“老师，好想你哦。”  
“你的后面是不是也像你的脸一样发烫呢？”  
“……闭嘴。”

20.4.16


End file.
